


KONOHA KŌGU REFERENCE SCHEMATA

by morecivilizedage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecivilizedage/pseuds/morecivilizedage
Summary: A collection of art references for Konoha's active kōgu and parts.For KakaIru Summerfest 2017, Prompt Fantasy/Sci-Fi 2





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
